


Look What The Cat Dragged In

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko is a Bad Boy Cliché, Blushy Haruki, Established Relationship, I love him, M/M, Minor MafuYama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adopt a kitten, all that good stuff, and Haruki cant get enough, and frankly just an all-around disaster, hes a flustered mess, post ch 28, save a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “It started storming,” Akihiko mumbled.“Clearly, which is why the jacket would’ve hel–” Haruki stopped mid-sentence when he heard a soft sound. He looked around quickly then narrowed his eyes at the blond and asked, “What was that?”Akihiko used his free hand to pull back a layer of his jacket. A small, orange kitten blinked a few times then tried to look around. “When I stopped for gas I found her cowering in fear at the sound of the approaching thunder. The rain started just after I managed to catch her. I used my jacket to make sure she felt safe.”The kitten looked right at Haruki and mewed softly. The sound could barely be called anything but a squeak it was so dainty. He gasped and his cheeks darkened. He’d never seen anything so precious in his life. Not to mention Akihiko of all people took the time to catch and safeguard this precious little thing. He felt like he’d slipped into a cheesy movie, and he loved it. His gaze shifted to meet Akihiko’s and his heart skipped a beat when he found those intense green eyes fixed upon him.





	Look What The Cat Dragged In

Thunder rumbled softly outside and Haruki glanced up from the vegetables he was chopping. He looked out the kitchen window and blinked when it rumbled once again. His gaze followed the raindrops as they glided down the window. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously. The storm ended up arriving faster than predicted. He wondered if he should call Akihiko and ask if he needed a ride home from work. Better safe than sorry. This was not the kind of weather to get stuck in when on a motorcycle.

The sound of the front door opening then closing a moment later caught Haruki’s attention. A wave of relief flooded him and he let out a soft sigh. He set the knife down, tossed the veggies into the broth, covered the pot, then lowered the food to a simmer. He rinsed then dried his hands before he scurried out of the kitchen.

He met his boyfriend in the foyer, just in time to watch him kick off his shoes. Haruki’s eyes widened at the sight of him. Akihiko was completely drenched. His dark shirt clung to his body and water still dripped from the ends of his hair. Akihiko cradled his jacket in his right arm. He lifted his left and waved then said, “I’m home.”

“Look at you! What happened!” Haruki didn’t even wait for a response. He knew exactly what happened– he’d gotten caught in the storm. He motioned for Akihiko to stay put then hurried to the bathroom to grab a couple of towels. Once he was back in the foyer again he tossed one onto the blond’s soaked hair and used the other to help dry him elsewhere. He could dry off the exposed skin well enough but that did nothing for the drenched cloth atop it. Haruki had a serious expression on his face when he muttered, “I need to get you out of your clothes.”

“You just can’t keep it in your pants, huh?” Akihiko teased with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Haruki jumped at the accusation then his cheeks darkened. He continued to dry what parts of his boyfriend he could. His gaze fell to the jacket in Akihiko’s arm and he sighed, “You know what I meant. Why the heck would you carry your jacket instead of wear it?”

“It started storming,” Akihiko mumbled.

“Clearly, which is why the jacket would’ve hel–” Haruki stopped mid-sentence when he heard a soft sound. He looked around quickly then narrowed his eyes at the blond and asked, “What was that?”

Akihiko used his free hand to pull back a layer of his jacket. A small, orange kitten blinked a few times then tried to look around. “When I stopped for gas I found her cowering in fear at the sound of the approaching thunder. The rain started just after I managed to catch her. I used my jacket to make sure she felt safe.”

The kitten looked right at Haruki and mewed softly. The sound could barely be called anything but a squeak it was so dainty. He gasped and his cheeks darkened. He’d never seen anything so precious in his life. Not to mention Akihiko of all people took the time to catch and safeguard this precious little thing. He felt like he’d slipped into a cheesy movie, and he loved it. His gaze shifted to meet Akihiko’s and his heart skipped a beat when he found those intense green eyes fixed upon him.

Akihiko offered him the little beastie and said, “Here. I’m going to go shower.”

Haruki could barely mutter a response as he took the offered kitten out of his jacket. She was so tiny and seemingly fragile he could hardly stand it. He smiled when the blond kissed his cheek before he finally wandered off. Haruki blinked at the kitten and it looked back at him just as curiously. She wriggled in his grip a bit so she could outstretch a paw and bat at his bangs playfully. Oh. His heart was instantly reduced to a puddle of goo. He could cry.

As he pet her soft little head with one finger he took note of the fact that she was completely dry. His mind wandered to Akihiko. The leather-jacket wearing, motorcycle riding, pierced bad boy really just saved a tiny kitten from a scary storm. Haruki knew this plot. He’d read this manga. Heck, he was guilty of playing this otome game. It was his favorite cliché. He could hardly process any of this. A soft mew got his attention and he looked down at the kitten that had started to wriggle in his grip.

He brought her into the living room and set her down on the couch. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her sniff and attempt to explore her new surroundings. She was a bit unsteady on her feet and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Haruki wasted no time in taking a picture or ten. He couldn’t help himself. What a sweet little thing.

Haruki couldn’t be sure just how many minutes passed as he watched the kitten. She’d gotten braver and climbed onto the back of the couch. From her new perch she took in her surroundings. Everything she did was the cutest thing in the world. He was amazed. He could watch her all day. He heard footsteps behind him right before he felt the couch dip. He hummed contently when a pair of arms slid around his waist. Akihiko smelled like soap and fresh linens. It was intoxicating.

His voice was a low purr as he said right next to Haruki’s ear, “I had planned on bringing her to a shelter tomorrow, but I’ve never seen you so smitten. Other than with me, of course.” He poked the kitten and laughed when she jumped then sniffed and licked his finger. “I guess we can keep her if you want.”

Haruki stiffened then gasped, “Really? I thought you didn’t want any pets.”

“I didn’t at first… but you’re such a good caretaker that I know she would have a great life,” Akihiko admitted.

Haruki’s cheeks darkened and he turned to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder. His eyes fell shut as he leaned in for a kiss. And then realization struck him. They snapped right back open again and he yelped, “Dinner!”

“Hm?”

“Keep an eye on her!” Haruki scrambled out of Akihiko’s grip and hurried out of the room. He poked his head back into the room not a moment later and smiled as he said, “Welcome home, by the way. Love you.”

Haruki didn’t wait for a response. He had to get back to the stove. He found the food cooking away with no issues. Thank goodness he’d turned the heat down before getting distracted. He stirred it then gave it a taste. The soup was coming along nicely, but not done yet. He was ready to get started on the meat.

He made sure to set aside some chicken to cook without spices so he could blend it and feed their new little friend. It was too late to head out and buy her proper food. That would be his chore for tomorrow. Haruki smiled and hummed to himself as he finished preparing dinner. Honestly, his day had taken one of the most unexpected turns and he couldn’t be any happier about it.

Once the food was ready, he set the table. Normally, Akihiko would’ve wandered in right around when it was done. Haruki could only guess that he’d fallen victim to the kitty and its cuteness. He went to the living room to let the blond know it was time to eat. He paused when he reached the couch. Lying there, fast asleep was Akihiko. Curled up in a little ball on his chest was the kitten.

Oh god. He thought he’d seen precious before, but he was wrong. _This_. This was absolutely the most adorable thing he’d ever seen in his life and probably ever would. Haruki’s knees wobbled a bit as they threatened to give out. He quickly dug his phone out of his pocket. There was no way he’d miss this amazing photo opportunity. He snapped a few different ones and smiled to himself as he reviewed them.

Haruki jumped when Akihiko started to chew in his sleep. He quickly set the best picture as his new wallpaper then returned the phone to his pocket. He couldn’t wait to see that every time he looked at his phone. He couldn’t help but grin as he roused his slumbering boyfriend and told him it was dinner time.  
  


❀  
  


Haruki furrowed his brow and frowned to himself as he concentrated. This was a big decision he had to make and he wasn’t sure how to go about it. Dry food or wet? A mix of both, perhaps? Surely the natural cat food would be better, but it was also twice the price of the other stuff. Toys that crinkled or squeaked? He didn’t realize pet owners faced so many struggles. His shopping cart was already half-full with beds and toys and a select few other things that seemed handy.

His gaze shifted to the baggies of treats on display. Oh. There were _so_ many options. Crunchy. Chewy. Chicken. Salmon. His head was spinning a bit. Then again, he was sure that it would be a case of trial and error. Just like with any human, the kitten was bound to have her food preferences. He finally decided on a few small portions of a bunch of different flavors. This seemed like the best way to figure it all out. He finally headed towards the register and got into the checkout line. His cart had a lot more in it than he’d expected it would and he wondered if he should put some things back.

“Is that you, Haruki-san?”

Haruki jumped then turned towards the voice. He blinked in surprise before that melted into a warm smile and he hummed, “Mafuyu, Uecchi. Didn’t expect to see you two here.”

“_Someone_ didn’t plan ahead and is now out of dog food,” Ritsuka muttered flatly. He shifted the medium-sized bag he held to his other arm.

“That’s because I’m distracted when I’m around you and I can’t think clearly,” Mafuyu replied matter-of-factly.

“So bold!” Haruki gasped. He glanced at Ritsuka and could see he was trying to hide his blushing face behind the bag he held. Haruki did his best to hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape him.

Mafuyu’s gaze fell to the things in Haruki’s cart. He had a look upon his face that said he was trying to piece together a puzzle. When he finally did, his eyes widened and he asked, “Did you get a cat?”

“Well, it’s a funny story, actually…” Haruki chuckled. He watched Ritsuka shift the dog food bag again with a soft grunt. Poor kid. He reached into his pocket and removed his car key then handed it to Mafuyu and said, “Here, go put that dog food into my car and you can come over to meet her. I’ll drive you guys home afterwards.”

“We appreciate it, Haruki-san!” Ritsuka and Mafuyu exclaimed in unison.

Everyone’s arms were full when they finally stood outside of Haruki's apartment. It was all cat stuff. He’d be the first to admit he’d gone overboard. It was just so exciting. They’d totally understand once they met her. He managed an awkward knock and they all waited.

Their eyes sparkled when Akihiko opened the door and looked at them all in turn. His gaze fell to all the stuff they had and he shook his head then stepped aside. Everyone stepped into the apartment with a soft thanks. Haruki explained that he ran into the pair at the pet store and they were excited to meet the kitten. Then he gave Akihiko a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Why do _you_ look so excited, then?” Akihiko asked. “You’ve already met her.”

“She’s just so cute!” Haruki exclaimed.

After removing their shoes and setting all the new pet supplies down, everyone converged in the living room. They sat on the floor around the coffee table. The curious kitten was a lot braver than yesterday and immediately ran up to them to inspect the situation. She got a warm reaction full of ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s. She was a bit rambunctious and hopped from one person's lap to another, which only made everyone adore her even more.

“Does she have a name?” Mafuyu asked as the kitten hopped away from him playfully. She tripped over her own paws and rolled over. Then she got back up and acted like it never happened.

“I was thinking of calling her Pumpkin,” Haruki replied. He smiled as he watched her stand on her back legs and attempt to sniff Ritsuka. It was a super cute name that absolutely fit a super cute kitten.

Mafuyu tilted his head and thought for a moment. He looked genuinely curious when he finally asked, “Won’t that get confusing if Kaji-san ever calls _you_ that?”

Haruki gasped and choked on his response. His whole face turned red and he blinked in disbelief, then he hid it in his hands. His voice was a muffled groan when he asked, “Who taught you to say such embarrassing things, Mafuyu-chan?”

“Uenoyama-kun calls me by special pet names when we’re alone, so I figured you guys did stuff like that too…” Mafuyu casually explained.

“Who taught you to say such embarrassing things!” Ritsuka hissed. He didn’t even care that he’d echoed Haruki. It was a valid question. The kitten on his lap hissed right afterwards as if to emphasize his point. He ignored the blush in his cheeks and added, “Don’t tell people that! Ever!”

Both Haruki and Akihiko forgot their own embarrassment and simply gave Ritsuka a look. They had to hold back laughter when he turned and glared at them, his face as red as a tomato. The kitten meandered over to Haruki’s lap and made herself comfortable. He looked down at her and smiled.

Ritsuka cleared his throat. It was time for a change of subject. He shut his eyes then grumbled, “Anyway, she clearly needs a cool name worthy of a rock star. Not something as bland as a gourd.”

“Hmm…” Akihiko reached for the sketchbook in the middle of the table. He turned to a free page and then picked up a nearby pen and wrote the word ‘rock star’. He tapped the pen against that page and muttered, “Rock star… Rocker… Rocky… Roxie…?”

Haruki looked up from the cat chewing on his finger and nodded. “Ooh, I like that last one.”

“It’s settled,” Ritsuka declared smugly.

Akihiko poked the kitten gently and caused her to jump then roll over and fall into the space between Haruki’s crossed legs. He nodded and said, “Roxie.” She popped her head out of the hole and meowed in response, which everyone took as a sign of approval.

“You guys really do make decisions like this, huh?” Mafuyu asked flatly. It was unbelievable even if he’d seen them do it multiple times.

Akihiko grinned proudly. He had absolutely no shame about their decision-making process. He turned to look at the teens and asked, “You two sticking around for dinner?”

“It depends on when Haruki-san wants to drive us back,” Ritsuka shrugged.

Akihiko turned towards his boyfriend, who was distracted by petting the kitten again. He brushed Haruki's bangs out of his face then leaned in unnecessarily close and purred, “What do you say, _Pumpkin_?”

Both Haruki and Ritsuka squeaked as they jolted in surprise. Then they both blushed and covered their eyes, unable to form words or even look at their boyfriends after that. Mafuyu pat Ritsuka comfortingly while Akihiko simply laughed at the pair for being so easily flustered. Roxie jumped off of Haruki's lap and meandered to Akihiko’s. From there she hopped onto his shoulder and sat down.

Haruki peeked at the blond through his fingers. That cute little smile on Akihiko's face as he pat the cat on his shoulder made his heart flutter. Haruki was pretty sure such a sight would be the death of him one day. He let his hand fall away from his face and smiled at the adorable scene.

“What do you think, Roxie? Should they stay for dinner?” Akihiko asked the kitten on his shoulder as he rubbed beneath her chin with one finger. She meowed in response and he nodded with a little hum. He looked at their guests and said, “You heard her. We’ll order takeout for everyone.”

“Thank you, Roxie-chan!” Ritsuka bowed his head at the cat. He was always grateful for a free meal.

“Mm. Thank you.” Mafuyu followed suit and bowed as well.

“All right, I’ll go get a menu.” Haruki motioned to stand but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Akihiko handed him the kitten and stood up. He tousled Haruki’s hair and muttered, “I got it. You three keep her company.”

Roxie squirmed out of Haruki’s grip. She hurried over to Mafuyu and stopped when he talked softly to her. They had a little back and forth. Haruki’s gaze followed Akihiko out of the room. The blond paused and turned towards him then winked and continued on his way.

Haruki’s cheeks darkened and his heart skipped a beat. He really couldn’t be any more in love with that man even if he tried. He made a mental note to tell him that later when they were finally alone. He turned his attention back to their guests then chuckled when he saw Roxie trying to coax Ritsuka into a play-fight while Mafuyu told her it would be really one-sided. A smile spread across Haruki’s face as he watched them fondly. He adored these three as well. Honestly, his life was pretty much perfect, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Two guarantees when I start writing about a pair I love…. One- fantasy au of some sort, Two- they will adopt at least one cat………… so here we are XD
> 
> I was going to name this fic Roxie since you know… it’s a song… lol…. But in the end I wanted to leave her name a surprise so I went with a dif song title pfft
> 
> I love how Akihiko will forever tease his easily flustered bandmates. Cant wait for the day he gets Mafuyu in on one of his jokes haha
> 
> Im just so soft for this pairing ughhh. I know I say that every fic BUT I CANT HELP IT -cries-
> 
> Whomst read the extra chap where Haruki and Yayoi have a chat??? His smile at the end like…. How could he… take me out like that…. oh god hes so sweet and im not ok


End file.
